Une douce persuasion
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: L'heure du gouter est finie, mais Ciel arrive à récupérer son gateau en répondant à une petite "requéte" de Sebastian ... Traduction de l'histoire de "yaoifangirl1234". Yaoi soft CielxSebastian.


Douce Persuasion

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une autre traduction, l'auteur originale est "yaoifangirl1234" . Warning, cette fic dérive vers le Yaoi ( soft ) CielxSebastian !

Résumé : L'heure du gouter est finie, mais Ciel arrive à récupérer son gateau en répondant à une petite "requéte" de Sebastian ...

Disclaimer : Je n'ai fait que traduire, et les personnages sont l'entière propriété de Yana Toboso.

« Il est incroyable de voir qu'alors même que vous mangiez autant de douceurs, vous perdiez du poids, jeune maitre. » Commenta Sébastian, donnant à Ciel sa neuvième assiette de pâtisseries.

« Ca s'appelle un bon métabolisme, Sébastian. » Répondit son Maitre, attrapant sa fourchette et se jetant sur son gâteau, savourant le gout du caramel et du chocolat.

« Quelle négligence … » Murmura Sébastian, prenant une serviette de table et chassant les miettes des joues du jeune garçon. Avant que le petit Comte puisse protester, Sébastian lui coupa la parole.

« Je ne sais pas si je doit vous donner plus de pâtisseries ou si je devrais vous en priver complètement. »

Sébastian sourit face au frisson qui parcouru Ciel quand il entendit « pâtisseries », « priver » et « complètement » dans la même phrase.

Ciel pointa sa fourchette vers le majordome avec un air grave.

« N'essaye _même pas _de m'enlever les pâtisseries, Sébastian, ce sont les seules choses que j'attends de toute la journée. » Dit Ciel puérilement, recommençant à manger son gâteau.

Sébastian fut un peu surpris par la réponse de son maitre. Il s'inclina respectueusement.

« Merci, Bocchan, de tenir mes pâtisseries en si haute estime. Mais à ce rythme vous allez ressembler encore plus à une fille . » Se moqua le démon.

Ciel fit pivoter sa chaise pour ne plus voir son majordome démoniaque, le gâteau sur ses genoux et la fourchette encore dans sa bouche, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Sébastian soupira et fit Ciel se retourner, tout en lui reprenant le gâteau, faisant pleurnicher le petit Comte.

« L'heure du gouter est finie, Bocchan. » Dit Sébastian, replaçant le gâteau sur le chariot. Ciel regarda longuement vers la pâtisserie, puis vers Sébastian.

« Je promet que je ferais mon travail et mangerais le gâteau en même temps. » Le jeune maitre essaya innocemment de faire un marché avec son diable de majordome, mais sans succès.

Sébastian soupira face au chef du clan Phantomhive et secoua sa tête.

« J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas vous laisser faire cela, my Lord, de plus, vous saliriez tous vos papiers. » Répondit-il, marchant vers son maitre avant de s'agenouiller face à lui, prenant sa délicate et fine main entre la sienne, plus large, et gantée comme à son habitude.

« Il est de mon devoir d'assurer votre sécurité, et de garder votre corps en bonne santé, afin que vous ne tombiez pas malade. » Dit Sébastian gentiment avec une sorte de lueur dans ses yeux rivés à l'unique œil bleu de Ciel. « Cela serait impardonnable si je ne pouvais pas faire cela, jeune maitre. »

Ciel regarda sur le coté pour éviter le regard des yeux pourpres de démon. Il murmura un petit 'D'accord', et enleva sa main de celle de son majordome. Il fixa de nouveau le précieux gâteau.

« Cependant, je peux vous donner du gâteau en échange de quelque chose … » Sébastian fit un clin d'œil au petit Comte. Celui-ci regarda le démon, puis la pâtisserie.

Majordome.

Gâteau.

Démon.

Gâteau.

Sébastian.

Gââââteau.

« Tch. Quelle est ta demande, démon ? » Sébastian eut un sourire narquois face à l'impatience de son Maitre. Le majordome plaça une main sur le haut de la chaise de Ciel, et rapprocha son visage de marbre de celui de son jeune maitre.

« Qu-Quoi ? » Bégaya Ciel, rougissant un peu. Sébastian eut un petit rire et pressa ses lèvres contre d'autres, plus douces que tout ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté. _'Ce qui est adorable, c'est qu'il tremble.' _Sébastian sourit tout en l'embrassant.

Ciel frissonnait en effet face au premier baiser de sa jeune vie. Il avait pensé que son premier baiser serait avec Elizabeth. Pas avec son fidèle majordome, Sébastian. Un homme, en plus.

Sébastian pencha sa tête pour approfondir le baiser avec Ciel et pressa ses lèvres un peu plus fort. Les yeux de Ciel se fermèrent et con corps lui parut soudain très faible, mais ses lèvres restaient en mouvement avec celles du plus grand.

Cela s'arrêta un peu trop tôt au gout du démon, mais les poumons de Ciel n'étaient pas aussi développés que les siens, et, hein, les enfants ont besoin d'air aussi ! Sébastian se recula face au petit Comte et repris son air calme.

Il regarda son jeune maitre, qui avait les joues rouges et haletait un peu. Ses lèvres douces, qui étaient fines quelques minutes plus tôt étaient maintenant plus charnues.

Sébastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sébastian repris le reste de gâteau, le donnant au jeune Comte, qui recommença à le dévorer.

« Maintenant, Bocchan, je vous prie de continuer votre travail pendant que vous appréciez cette pâtisserie. » En un flash il était parti.

_Cinq minutes plus tard … _

« Hey… J'ai mangé mon gâteau et fait mon travail en même temps ! »

_Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard … _

« Je me demande ce qu'il me laisserait faire si on passait au French-Kiss… » Et il s'en fut rapidement pour trouver son bientôt-très-heureux Majordome.

Fin !


End file.
